


Sinners

by bitchesbehellalit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, OT21 (NCT), Saw - Freeform, Seven Deadly Sins, Torture, basically just every survival horror ever, escape room kinda, sawesque, ships are not centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchesbehellalit/pseuds/bitchesbehellalit
Summary: NCT wakes up in an unfamiliar place. Surely, there must be a reasonable eXplanation? Surely, someone will know what to do?They may have to face their long-hidden sins before they can manage to escape.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Hendery

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a lot for some, but I'm a sucker for survival horror, so I had to write this. Be Warned.
> 
> Also, take everything I'm writing about them with a grain of salt. Everything I write is for the sake of entertainment and is not a legitimate reflection of how I view the boys.
> 
> POVs change every chapter. Members probably won't get more than 1 chapter at most.
> 
> " is speaking. ' is thinking. Don't get them confused.
> 
> Okay. That's all.

Hendery POV

'God, my head hurts like a bitch… my entire body does… ' Hendery’s eyes fluttered open to see nothing but darkness. He sat up and rubbed his head. 'Did I… fall out of bed?' Just then, the lights flickered on. He was on the floor of a room he had never seen before. It was completely empty except for (he paused to count the bodies on the floor) all 21 NCT members strewn around him, covering the entire floor. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all white, and paired with the lights, Hendery had a hard time seeing at all. Before he could begin to consider how he had possibly gotten here, multiple members all started to stir at the same time. Ten was the first to sit up and look at him. He looked just as confused as Hendery felt.

“What the fuck?”

… 

All the boys were fully awake now. They had been sitting in that room for at least an hour, (consciously at least, who knew how long they had been unconscious) and nothing had happened. There was some variety as to how everyone was feeling. Some were terrified, some angry, some anxious, and some resigned. No one knew what to think or feel when there was nothing to go off of. Hendery sat by himself in the corner, thinking.

'We must’ve been kidnapped. I can imagine why someone (sasaengs?) might want to kidnap us, but what are their intentions? And how the hell did they do it? 21 men for Christ’s sake!'

Hendery snapped out of his thoughts as Xiaojun came over to him. He looked like he had been crying. He sat down and put his head on Hendery’s shoulder. 

“How are you?” Hendery took a deep breath. 'How am I meant to answer that?'

“Not great actually.” Xiaojun let out a pained huff of laughter and started sobbing into Hendery’s shoulder. He let him be and went back to his thoughts.

'There’s no way this can end well. Whether it’s physical, sexual, or psychological abuse, I can’t imagine how some of them are going to get through this. Should we even hope to get through this? Can hope be afforded?'

A high pitched squeal suddenly came through an unseen speaker. Many jumped in surprised. 

“Hello, everyoooooone!!!” the voice that came over the speaker was annoyingly upbeat. It sounded like an announcer at some sports game. “I’ll bet y’all have been wonderin’ what’s going on here?” A scream of laughter made everyone cover their ears. “You’re here because all of y’all are a buncha pretty-faced demons, and y’all need to be punished.” Another scream of laughter. “I’m sorry y’all. I’ll get down to business. Here’s what’s gonna happen: each one of you is guilty of a grievous sin. You will be taken out in groups of three to face your sin, and I am, of course, kind enough to give each and every one of you the chance to repent. You’re welcommmme! Okay, so um… pride is first! My men will be in shortly!”

When the speaker switched off, panic immediately came down on everyone.

“HELP! PLEASE HELP!”

“COME OUT AND FACE ME, MOTHERFUCKER!”

As much as Hendery wasn’t one to freak out, his heart was racing, and he didn’t know what to think, muchless do. He watched as too many large men came through a hidden door in the wall. He watched as the men hit down the boys that were in their way. He watched as they took hold of Jaehyun, Lucas, and Taeyong. Lucas was clearly putting up a fight, so one of the men knocked him completely unconscious. Everyone fell silent as they were pulled out without any more struggle.

Everyone stood still, shocked. Panic had quickly turned into a fearful silence. Simultaneously, everyone settled into their anxiety. On a certain level, they were thankful that they hadn’t been taken, that they might see the consequences before experiencing them themselves. 

'This is real. Whoever this is, they are going to “punish” us, and that could entail anything. It’s so much worse than I could’ve imagined… and I can’t do… anything.'

He looked to the corner where Xiaojun had gone back to crying. Hendery walked over, sat down, and surrendered himself to his tears. Xiaojun tried to comfort him through his own tears, but it didn’t matter, nothing did. Hendery had accepted his fate. None of them were going to survive this. He knew it.

… 

Hours had passed since Lucas, Jaehyun, and Taeyong had been taken out. Many had grown tired from the constant anxiety and had essentially passed out. The speaker squealed on again.

“Hellllooooo, my baby demons! I have returned! And I have great news… the first event was… A SUCCESS! My goodness, it was beautiful! I’ll be sendin’ ‘em back in shortly, and y’all can see my genius! And then I'll be tellin’ y’all bout the next event. WHOOP!” It cut out abruptly just as the door squeaked open and the three boys were pushed in. Hendery’s mouth dropped.

'Oh my god'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a basic intro. I don't know for sure if I'll keep writing. Please give me feedback


	2. Jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's not too bad... I think? Idk be ready for anything

Jaehyun POV

The men slammed the door open, and Jaehyun could see that their eyes were set on him.

‘I shouldn’t even be surprised. I ought to be prepared for the worst. I’m stronger than most of them, so it’s for the best.’ 

Jaehyun told himself this as he let himself be dragged out. ‘Sucks though.’

As soon as they slammed the door shut behind them everything went completely silent. ‘The room is soundproof. We can’t scream our way out.’ A bag was thrown over his face before getting dragged down the corridor. Taeyong and Lucas were surprisingly silent.

After many minutes of walking and turning and going through doors, the bag was pulled off of his head. The room they had come to was empty except for a large screen. A projector from above flashed on. The screen just said “Welcome.” 

“Well, hello my little demons!” It was the same guy from the speaker earlier. ‘It really is all his doing.’ “Welcome to my demon reformation school! Y’all are my first students! I’ve created this program to help the morally disabled like yourself. I believe that many are afflicted by one of the seven deadly sins, and it is my job to fix you and bring justice to the world.” Clapping could be heard. “So, as I should have informed you of already, y’all are guilty of pride, and that brings me to the main segment of this presentation: you must acknowledge what you have done. It is an important first step. So…”

NCT 127’s dressing room showed up on the screen. ‘No. Not this. How do they even have footage of this.’ Jaehyun knew exactly what this was, and as he looked over at Taeyong, he knew that he knew as well. 

The Video:

“At least I’m not skinny enough to be pushed over by the wind. Honestly, haven’t you been spilling your guts in the bathroom again? You know you can’t hide it when your breath always smells like a dead rat.”

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up. I’m sorry that you can’t get over that everyone thinks I’m more attractive than you. I’m skinny, you’re fat, I’m hot, you’re not, I’m everyone’s favorite, and you’ll never be anything more than my shadow. Get over it already.”

“Okay, so… for one, I cannot believe that you’re delusional ass thinks that you’re better than me in any way, and two, I’m going to break all of your bones with my bare hands.”

Jaehyun lunged at Taeyong, and they fell to the floor. Taeyong clearly didn’t have enough strength to fight Jaehyun off.

“Awww, am I too fat for you?”

“FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!”

Second Clip:

“I can’t believe he even got into SM. He’s so ugly.”

“Lucas, I’m not going to play a part in your gossip. It’s disgusting.”

“You’re such a prick sometimes. I know you agree with me anyway. He’s nowhere near our level. He always has that stupid look on his face, and without makeup, he’d look like a complete troll. You’re being boring… hey, do you wanna know what I did the other day!? I peed in his shampoo bottle! Can you believe that?! And he didn’t even notice right away… dumb fuck… “

End

‘Lucas’ video was rough too. Honestly, we might deserve whatever is coming to us.’ 

“Wow. So, I know it may have been hard for you to face, but those videos are your reality. SMH, man.”

“How’d you get those? That’s illegal!” Lucas shouted in vain.

“Let’s move on to your potential redemption. To face your sins, I will be releasing a compromising video of all of you.” Three two second clips were shown long enough for everyone to get the gist. It was hard to see what Taeyong’s and Lucas’ clips were (they looked at least partially nude), but Jaehyun knew what his was.

‘God, why’d I have to do that? It was one time that I thought it would be hot to film myself masturbating. I knew it was dangerous, but I was sooo hot, and it’s not like I sent it to anybody. Oh my god, I’m going to be ruined. I think I might have to actually kill myself. I can’t handle it.’

“At any point, you have the option to back out. After all, you need to face your sins at your own will, but if you choose to back down, you will face another consequence that may or may not be worse. So, decide for yourself. You have 1 minute.” A timer on the screen started counting down.

Lucas spoke first “I won’t release mine.” Fear was clear in his voice.

‘If this video is released, I will definitely have to kill myself, so I don’t have any other option. I can take whatever this punishment is. He did say “may or may not be worse.” Isn’t that reason for hope? The anticipation is the real punishment.’

Jaehyun spoke next “Me neither” ‘no regrets’

Time was almost out when Taeyong spoke up “Release it.” It was almost a whisper.

“Oh, how exciting! Let’s all watch together, then.” 

The Video:

Taeyong was dressed in only a diaper with a pacifier in his mouth. He started to fake cry and roll around on the floor.

“Jaehyunnie hyung! Hold me! I’m hungwy!”

This went on for five minutes and then ended abruptly.

‘Wow… what goes on in his head? And Jaehyunnie hyung?’ Jaehyun cringed.

“Okay, that was fun! Now for Lucas and Jaehyun!” Men barged into the room again, holding them all back. A dentist-like chair was brought in after them. Jaehyun was pushed down first and tied to the chair. One of the men came forward with a knife in hand. It was directed right at Jaehyun’s face. The man put the knife right under his eye and started to cut down his cheek. Blood immediately filled his eyes and went into his mouth. He screamed, but the man kept cutting. 

The cuts didn’t seem to have any pattern. In fact, it felt like he was cutting randomly. Either way, at some point, he became unrecognizable. He’s pretty sure that his eyelids were cut off and his lips were cut open like the joker. He couldn’t tell anymore. He had lost too much blood, and he slowly started drifting. Before knocking out, he thought 

‘Was it worth it?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this gives you an idea of how the formatting is going to work.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
